


Better late than never

by louhilainen



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louhilainen/pseuds/louhilainen
Summary: Re-telling of my fan made supports. Corrin wants to celebrate Jakob's birthday. Jakob while moved his mistress' intents, cannot help but to wonder why now all of the sudden...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the very first chapter of my fist proper Jokamu fic! This is pretty much retelling of my fan made supports. I always welcome critique, comments etc. So if you have something to say about, really anything in this fic, please do so! I’m not native English speaker, so I especially welcome comments about funny sounding words, sentences to native English speakers. I hope you enjoy this!

Jakob hadn’t had a relaxing evening so far.

Tonight he had been in charge of dinner preparations along with Odin and Felicia. Undoubtedly the worst kind of people to work with. Felicia, despite years of strict training under Gunther and Jakob, was still clumsy with house work and took too much time peeling potatoes. She had a tendency to mess up things when she got nervous and that happened a lot with Jakob watching her like a hawk. Felicia had almost set herself on fire which had caused a bit a chaos in the kitchen. If that was not enough, there was Odin, a retainer of Prince Leo. Although the mage could work efficiently when he wanted, he got easily lost in his fantasies. Every time he cut a vegetable he started shouting about unleashing his dark powers.

Luckily, Lady Azura had come to check them when she heard Jakob shouting Odin to stop his absurd day dreams. She had managed to calm livid Jakob and with her help, they had succeeded in feeding the hungry members of their ever growing army. Jakob had sent Odin and Felicia to clean the mess hall as he figured they would be less in the way there. Jakob and Azura ended up doing the dishes in a comfortable silence. Jakob washed a plate in his hands and absent-mindedly wondered what Lady Corrin was doing. He should pop in to see if she had a need of anything when they were done with the dishes. Jakob’s wish fulfilled faster than he imagined when Kaze appeared to the kitchen door. Noticing Jakob, ninja walked to him.

“Jakob, Lady Corrin wishes to see you when you are finished with your chores.” Kaze stated with his usual calmness.

Azura smiled at butler: “You should go see her, I will take care of the rest”.

“Lady Azura, allow me to help”. Kaze approached the sink with the intention of covering for Jakob.

Jakob nodded curtly to Kaze as thanks and after bidding both of them good night made his way out of the kitchen.

Most soldiers had already finished their dinner and went on their way. Some of them were probably fixing their weapons or trying to make most of their precious free time. Jakob could see Laslow talking to Beruka one of the tables, whose unemotional face had a hint of irritation on it. Most likely he was trying to ask her for tea, but by the looks of it he was bound to another failure. Odin and Felicia were still cleaning the floors, and much to Jakob’s surprise, were this time doing it properly without knocking over buckets or murmuring themselves something incomprehensible. Jakob fastened his walking speed to make haste to Corrin’s side.

After walking through the courtyard to the treehouse, Jakob knocked the door and was answered with Corrin’s voice. “Come on in”. Butler opened the door and was greeted by a sight of his mistress. Lady Corrin was sitting on small table with a book in her hands. She had changed her armour to a more comfortable looking gown. Its waist was below her breasts and he could see a little bit of her white shoulders. Her long silver hair was in a loose ponytail instead of just wearing her favourite hairband. _Gods, must she be so beautiful?_ He banished his thought as swiftly as it had entered his mind.

  
”Lady Corrin, you wanted to see me?” Jakob smiled politely, but with a hint of warmth familiarity in his voice.

Corrin put the book down and smiled as warmly at her butler.

“Hello, Jakob. Thank you for coming. You must have had a rough day with your duties, please sit down.” She gestured with her hand to the other vacant chair. Jakob walked briskly to the chair and sat down to opposite of Corrin. Indeed he had had a rough day. Of course, now that he was in presence of his lady, he felt very much refreshed.

“Of course, milady. Now, what may I do for you?”

Lady Corrin looked at her butler with her index finger on her lips. “Actually, I do have a request for you. Your birthday is coming soon right?”

His birthday. He had completely forgotten about it, but for some reason Lady Corrin had remembered it. Jakob stayed silent and instead answering, fixated his gaze intently on Corrin’s face.

Worried by Jakob’s mirror-like gaze she knotted her brow a bit. “What’s wrong, Jakob. You look so pale of all the sudden!”

“I’m just so touched.” Jakob whispered almost in a broken tone.

Corrin blinked her red eyes in confusion. “Huh, why?”

“To think that you would remember my birthday, even if I’m nothing but a lowly butler. Lady Corrin remembering my birthday… It makes me shake from joy…” Jakob gripped the edge of the table to keep himself steady.

Corrin seemed more annoyed than moved by her butler emotionality. “Oh, Jakob, there’s no need to make such a fuss! You speak as I have never that remembered your birthday. I at least congratulate you every year…” When Jakob and the twins, Flora and Felicia had had a birthday while living in the Northern Fortress, they had baked a cake and shared it together with Corrin and Gunther. Corrin had even sometimes handed them small gifts. She had always looked so apologetic giving them, as if she had wanted to give them something fancier.

“Indeed, it never fails to astonish me that you would remember such a mundane event. But you said you had a request for me. Is it perhaps related to my birthday?”

Corrin’s smile returned even brighter to her face. “Yes it is, have you any plans for that day?” She asked enthusiastically.

Jakob shook his head. “No, not particularly, milady. I plan to serve you as your butler as I do every day.”

Corrin clapped her hands together. “Heh, not this time you won’t! I have great plans for your birthday! So…. do you mind if you spent some time with me then?” At the end the princess crossed her fingers and lowered her gaze a bit.

Jakob was not one to deny his mistress request, especially when she seemed so excited about it. ”As I have said many times in the past, your wish is my command. If it pleases you, I will gladly spend my birthday with you.”

At this point Corrin was literally beaming. “Great! Thank you so much, Jakob! You’re going to have the best birthday ever!”

Jakob could not help but to smile at Corrin’s enthusiasm. “I’m already looking forward to it, milady.”

After that, they talked about little everyday things. What book she was reading and what they both had done today. Jakob missed private talks like with his lady. When they had fled from the battlefield on that fateful day, there had been only him, Corrin, Azura and later Gunther. Even when their army started to grow little by little, they had spent great amount of time together. Their talks had not been always as relaxed as now. Corrin was then anxious of decisions she had made and some of her siblings’ hostile attitude towards her. Jakob always listened to her worries attentively and supported her by his actions and words. But moments like this very starting to get rare with more people joining their army. Corrin found herself busier with more people and issues demanding her attention. Despite this, she seemed to be less stressed lately to Jakob’s relief. Butler was happy that she had found resolve in herself to keep going on her path. When they both started to yawn Jakob excused himself. Corrin walked him to the door and reminded him once more to make sure his schedule was loose on his birthday. They bid each other good night and with that, Jakob descended the steps to the ground.

The sun had almost set down and without it, the wind felt much colder. With Lady Corrin’s invitation his evening had taken a turn for better but he could not help be pensive about her plans. L _ady Corrin has never taken such a great interest in my birthday. I wonder why now, all of sudden. Oh well, if it’s something that makes her so excited I have no choice but to comply. Pleasing her is my top priority, after all._ That was butler’s duty after all. To be there for their master, at their beck and call. With that thought firmly in his mind, Jakob hurried from the chilling wind to the warmth of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally done! I took so long with this chapter. There will be third chapter, then the story is finished. I hope you enjoy!

His birthday had started promisingly enough. His first chore, well, to Jakob it was more like a privilege, was to cook Lady Corrin breakfast and serve it to her. Corrin had wished him happy birthday and asked him to come to the mess hall at dinner time. “Don’t come to the mess hall after lunch!” She smiled mysteriously while sipping her tea.

He had decided this would the perfect opportunity to catch up some patching of lady Corrin’s clothes. He had been going at it for few hours in the solitude of his room, when he had noticed he was running out of thread. Making his way to the storage room, he had run into Prince Takumi on corridor who asked Jakob to help with his archery training. Corrin’s request to help his brother whenever he could flashed in Jakob’s mind, so he accepted reluctantly. Once again, he was made a sitting duck while that spoiled prince shot apples that were at the top of his head! Thank the gods he did not miss. When Hoshidon prince had finally had enough training, the camp was flooded with wounded from the scout mission. There were few gravely injured, so Princess Elise and Sakura tended on them. He and Felicia had healed the rest. Although Jakob was used to smell of blood after many battles, he didn’t enjoy hearing his allies’ moans of agony. When everybody was finally healed and were resting or sleeping quietly, he was exhausted both mentally and physically. After changing into clean clothes and washing his face and hands, Jakob wobbled toward the mess hall. Dinner time was long gone. _I hope she’s still there._

The mess hall seemed completely vacant by quick glance, nothing but rows of clean tables and chairs. Jakob walked to the desk of the mess hall. One of the tables nearby had been prepared for two diners: cutleries, napkins, a glass bottle of water and glasses were placed neatly ready for late diners.

He saw a head of his mistress peeping from kitchen.

“Oh, you are finally here!” Corrin gave him a radiant smile.

It was very strange to see Lady Corrin in the kitchen. Corrin, being royalty had many demanding responsibilities so she did not have mundane duties like the low-ranked members of the army. _Has she really cooked something for us? When did she learn how to do that?_

“My apologises for being late, Lady Corrin”

“It’s alright. I heard what happened, are you okay?”

“No need to worry, milady, I’m just a little tired. I take it there is a dinner for us?” Feeling hungry after a long day, he hoped that was certainly the case.

“That’s right, I have prepared something for us to have!”

Seeing Jakob’s surprised look she laughed. “Of course, since I have never cooked I asked other members of our army to help and I must say I am very pleased with the results! Wait just a moment, I’ll fetch it from the kitchen.” With that she disappeared to the kitchen.

Butler was surprised to say the least, but at the same time he was flattered that Lady Corrin had taken time from her busy schedule for him. He felt his cheeks go warm. _She’s just doing it because he likes me as a butler, don’t think too deeply into it!_

Then the scent reached his nostrils’. The scent of something that Jakob had deemed a long time ago absolutely disgusting and repulsive.

Corrin returned from the kitchen carrying a silver dish with a round lid. “Thank you for waiting!” She put the plate middle of the table with cutleries and raised the lid. “It’s a pie! And not just any pie, it’s made from mushrooms! Your favourite!”

Jakob could only stare in shock, his appetite completely vanished. On the plate was the source of the disgusting smell. Greasy looking, round pie. Stuffed with mushrooms, which he rejected and despised with all his being.

Corrin did not seem to notice Jakob’s horrified stare. “Remember that time I gave you some of my mushrooms? You ate them so eagerly and even told me how you loved mushrooms more than anything, so I decided that a meal with them would be the perfect way to celebrate your birthday!”

He remembered all too well. The servants did not usually eat together with Corrin, but Corrin had insisted it just this once since she was tired eating alone all the time. Gunther had given in but only if she practised her table manners. They had mushrooms for starters. Corrin had never tasted them before, but she wolfed them down heartily. Jakob made a comment of them looking very delicious out from politeness. He did not expect Corrin happily offering a half of her mushrooms to him. Jakob had no heart to actually say the truth so his lady shoved mushrooms into his plate with a big grin on her face. Gunther had scolded Corrin. “Corrin, it’s not good manners to share your meal with other diners. If your siblings saw this they would most certainly be astounded!” He ate his mushrooms reluctantly, careful not to make his disgust show on his face. To this day, Corrin still did not know that Jakob had no love for mushrooms.

Jakob tried to collect himself. “Yes, I remember, Lady Corrin. It looks very delicious.”

Corrin noticed butler’s weird tone of voice and turned her head to Jakob. “What’s the matter Jakob? You don’t look too well.”

“Oh, I’m just so touched that you would actually remember such a detail about my preferences.” Jakob said quickly to hide his discomfort. _I can’t believe she actually remembered that, of all the things. It happened years ago._

Corrin gave him a flash of smile and sat down and gestured Jakob to the same. Butler sat the opposite of Corrin trying his hardest not to start puking near the pie.

“Here let me do it this time! It’s your birthday after all!” Corrin giggled and cut a very generous slice for him and put it on plate. She placed the plate in front of Jakob.

Trying not to gulp, Jakob took the fork and the knife to his hands. He carefully and slowly cut a small piece, trying to delay the inevitable. He could see a bit of mushroom peeping from the piece innocently. Dusk Dragon, give me strength… Jakob put the fork into his mouth, took it off, leaving the bit on his mouth. He bit few times and swallowed.

“Well, what do you think?” Corrin asked curiously.

Jakob smiled despite the horrid taste in his mouth. “Delicious. Oh, do I love mushrooms…”

“I’m so happy you like it! I know you pretty well, don’t I?” Corrin looked happy with herself.

“I commend your knowledge of me, milady.”

Jakob had never seen his mistress so happy over something so silly. She had taken time for him, even though she had millions of more important things to do. She had wanted to surprise him with her present. He could never tell her the truth that her thoughtful present was actually his worst culinary nightmare.

A plan began to form in his mind. A plan which would allow him not to ruin the present his mistress had so graciously given him and not to eat the goddamn pie any more than he had to.

They started to eat. Corrin seemed to truly like the pie, as she chewed her slice with her eyes closed. Jakob bit the small pieces he had cut as little as he could and tried to swallow them without tasting or feeling mushrooms’ slimy form too much. Even though he hasn’t had any meal but a breakfast on the whole day, it didn’t make mushrooms any less distasteful. He didn’t know which was worse, eating nothing but mushrooms or a mushroom pie. At least when eating just mushrooms he knew what was coming. Eating the pie, he dreaded every bit he put in his mouth. After eating almost half of the piece Jakob decided to put his plan to action. His plan to deceive Lady Corrin.

Jakob put the fork and knife down politely to show he was done and wiped his mouth with napkin.

Corrin noticed Jakob finishing. ”Jakob, are you ill after all? You barely had one slice!”

 _This is it!_ ”Oh, I guess I’m just not too hungry. Forgive me for not saying this earlier, but I actually had something to eat not too long ago.” Butler lied swiftly.

“Hmm… is that so?” Corrin looked perplexed.

”Yes, even if I like mushrooms, it’s impossible for me to eat them after having an early dinner a while ago. But I will gladly take the pie with me to my room. I can eat it when I feel hungry.” This was his plan. To take the pie with him and then dispose it as quickly as possible. Maybe feed it to Effie.

“But that’s impossible, Jakob.” She said after a while in cold voice that was rare for her.

“I take your pardon, Lady Corrin? Why I could not take the pie with me?” Jakob asked confused.

Princess shook her head. ”I didn’t mean that. I know you were busy with your tasks the whole day. There’s no way you had time to eat anything.”

He panicked at the truth. “Wh- what makes you say that?”

Corrin explained calmly looking directly into Jakob’s eyes. “Takumi came earlier to the mess hall and said you were helping him with training for a pretty good time, only little breaks in between. I wanted to make sure you would have an appetite for the pie, so I asked Felicia if both of you had had time to eat while tending to the wounded. She said that both of you were so busy with the healing you barely had time to even sit down.”

”Er, that is…”

”Jakob, tell me the truth. Could be it that you don’t actually like mushrooms?” Corrin said firmly, but not unkindly.

“Of course not! I love them!”

“Jakob, you do know you don’t have to force yourself for my sake, right?” She said crossing her arms.

There was no running anymore. “Oh, if you must know. The truth is… I am not very fond of… mushrooms.” Jakob admitted with his head tilted like a child caught in a lie.

“Very fond of? You couldn’t even eat one slice.” Corrin asked a bit amused.

“Well, I suppose that is an understatement. I can’t honestly stand mushrooms at all. There is nothing in them I like.”

“But why did you ever tell me you loved them, if you actually can’t stand them?” She did not look angry but puzzled.

“That’s because milady loved them so much. When you offered share some with me, I couldn’t hurt your feelings and offend you by stating the truth.”

Corrin stared at her butler “So when we were younger, you just ate whole bunch of them for my sake? Oh Jakob, you never cease to amaze me how much you take care of me…” She burst into laughter.

“That is both my duty and my privilege.” He was relieved that his mistress did not seem upset with him.

“Well, I’m sorry, Jakob. I guess I don’t know you that well after all.” Corrin’s laugh stopped and corners of her mouth went down. “I wanted only to show you appreciation for everything you have done for me and for this army, but I ended up only troubling you.” She looked down on her plate, remains of her slice still left.

Butler could not stand his mistress looking so crestfallen. “Please, Lady Corrin, I know you had best intentions in mind. In fact, I am very grateful to you from the bottom of my heart that you would take such lengths for my sake. So thank you, Lady Corrin for doing all of this for my sake. It’s more than I deserve.”

She seemed loss at his words. Corrin started to open her mouth but closed it quickly. Jakob looked at his mistress in wonder. _Lady Corrin…?_

“Well, even if the main dish is not edible, I still have desert left.” Princess stated briskly “You… don’t hate fruits, do you?” She asked apprehensively.

“I don’t, I’m very fond of them. This time I’m telling the truth.”

At last a smile returned to Corrin’s face. “At least I got that right! I’ll get them!” She rose from the table.

“Please, milady. Allow me to get them. I am still hungry, so I will prepare myself something while I’m on it.” Jakob rose from the table and left for the kitchen.

He found sausages and bread in the pantry. _That went better than I imagined. Although I hate to disappoint Lady Corrin like that._ He placed his loot on a plate and took it and the bowl of fruits with him, returning to the table. Corrin was waiting for him in a silence.

Jakob started to eat his much more edible meal while Corrin took one of the oranges in her hand and started to peel it.

“Milady, you really should not do that.” It was not proper for a master to peel a fruit for her servant.

“Oh, Jakob, let me at least do this today.”

Jakob sighed. “If you wish it so, milady.” Butler decided to let it go, it was his birthday after all. Some leeway could be acceptable within reason.

Butler watched princess peeling oranges and decided to ask about her previous behaviour. “Milady, a moment ago, did you have something on your mind you wanted to say?”

“Well, it’s a long story. It’s a reason I wanted to do this.” She said while staring at the orange.

“Please tell me.” Jakob put his fork and knife down. He had not finished his meal, but wanted to give his all attention to his mistress.

Corrin put the now peeled orange from her hands. ”Alright.” Her gaze was in distance. “You do know when I was kidnapped, I lost my memory and was sent to the Northern Fortress? Gunther and other servants took care of me and my siblings paid me a lot visits. But I was so young. I felt so lonely, being an only child in that dark place.”

He knew about her past before he came to work as a servant in the Northern Fortress. Lady Corrin had been isolated from his adopted siblings a good portion of her life. At such a young age, it must have been undoubtedly too much for her. His heart broke thinking the loneliness she had to endure.

“It must have been hard for you, milady.” Jakob said compassionately.

Corrin nodded. “Yes it was. Luckily for my sake, you arrived one day.”

_Wait, did she say… luckily for her sake?_

“Remember the other servants were so horrible, they wanted to throw you out because you weren’t very competent as a servant? I wanted to have someone near my own age to play with me so I begged them to allow you to stay. I was so happy Gunther finally gave in!” Corrin gave a beautiful smile, which made Jakob’s heart beat faster. “I know after that you worked very hard just to become my butler. While you kept me company… I was not so lonely anymore. You don’t know how much it meant for me to have you there.” A light blush appeared on her face.

“…Lady Corrin.” Corrin had sometimes said something like that in passing, but never this directly.

“Although I could not leave the castle, having you and later Felicia, Flora and Lilith, made it so much for bearable. You guys are my second family, or third I guess…” She giggled. ”Even after leaving the fortress, that has not changed. You are always there for me, whenever I need you, Jakob.” Corrin blushed smiling.

Jakob could not think anything to say, so he just stared back.

“That’s why I wanted to do something for you this time, to show you appreciation for being with me all these years. But I guess that did not work out like I expected.” She gave a small laugh.

Jakob made his decision. _This is my change._ “Lady Corrin. I had no idea you felt this strongly. Since today is my birthday, may I ask a gift that only you can give?”

“Please tell me. I want to know if there is anything I can do for you.”

“Allow me to me by your side as your butler and a friend from now on as well. As I eased your loneliness, you kindness saved me. If you had not stepped in, I would be dead or Dusk Dragon knows where. By saving me you gave me a purpose when I had lost hope finding happiness ever again. That’s why being allowed to be your butler is the best gift you could ever bestow on me.” _This way, I will always be near Lady Corrin._

Corrin had listened attentively and when he finished she looked him in wonder. ”That’s your wish? That is so much like you, Jakob.” She burst into a merry laughter. “I will be counting on you like always. To be truthful, I could not imagine my life without you anymore! So, thank you Jakob, for being born.” Corrin’s flush returned to her cheeks.

”I… think this the happiest day of my life.” The long day without nourishment and Corrin's genuine praise took their toll. Jakob felt himself go weaker. _Lady Corrin thanking me for just existing… It’s too much…_

“Wait, Jakob, don’t you dare to faint! Jakob!” Corrin cried out and jump from the chair.

It was too late. Jakob’s body started to fall towards to the floor, but princess jumped quickly to his side and caught his upper body before he fall to the stone floor. Sighing from relief, she pushed his body with ease back to the chair. Corrin looked at her butler’s face, his head now hanging with eyes closed. His hair had gone messy from the fall. She pushed his hair back gently with her right hand while supporting his weight with her left. Her hand moved down to Jakob’s cheek. She caressed it softly with her knuckles. ”Happy birthday, Jakob.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is an improvement from the first chapter, but the writing is still not the at the level I would like it to be. I have a long way ahead of me....  
> All kinds of comments are most welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter! Sorry for taking so long with this, I had trouble with this chapter and I lost my motivation for a while. I also started my work and haven’t got much time after work to do anything. Okay, I started drawing after a long break, which takes surprisingly lots of time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

“Here you are, milady. Please enjoy your breakfast.”

Jakob placed in front of Corrin a generous sized breakfast; a piping hot, scrambled eggs, bought from a market, with greasy sausages and bread rolls, baked by Jakob, fresh from the oven. “Oh, Jakob, you spoil me too much these days. But I’m not complaining.” She flashed him with a smile and took a knife and fork to her hands.

“You need all the energy you can have, since you are going to lead the trip to out realms.”

“We are just going to collect some food and utensils from the village. We should be back before late afternoon.” She took a bite of sausage. “It feels good to do simple, logistic tasks like that for a change. We have been fighting too much lately, so I like to give breaks for the army whenever we can afford it.”

After his birthday, the army had been involved in numerous battles. Fighting was starting to make its toll on soldiers, so breaks like this were good for their morale as well. Jakob thought he saw Lady Corrin looking tired these days as well.

“But milady, weren’t you just shopping the other day?”Butler teased her, trying to light her mood and take her mind elsewhere.

“That doesn’t count, we didn’t even buy anything!” Corrin quickly retorted.

While chatting with her, Jakob turned around to pour her some tea. Jakob had woken up earlier than normal to cook her breakfast than as the logistic group had to leave early. It had taken an enormous effort for Jakob just to rise from the bed to sit on the bed’s edge. Eventually the thought of his mistress leaving weak with hungry had finally gave him enough motivation to hurry to the kitchen, where he prepared Corrin’s breakfast. He had even added mushrooms to scrambled eggs. Of course, he had made sure not to smell mushrooms by wearing a scarf on his face while frying them.

Corrin stopped chewing her food and turned her head to Jakob. “Wait, Jakob, there’s mushrooms in the eggs.”

“Yes, there was surplus of them and I knew they would go well with the eggs. I hope you have not grown tired of them?”

“No, I haven’t. But you hate them. Don’t you find it nauseating to cook them?” Corrin looked at Jakob in wonder. “Well, I don’t particularly enjoy it.” He admitted. “But I knew milady would enjoy them.” Corrin was silent for a while. Butler wondered had he done something wrong after all.

“Thank you, Jakob.”She said in a quiet voice and continued her meal. Jakob was perplexed a bit of her behaviour, but decided to let it go. Maybe she was nervous after all from the upcoming trip despite her peppiness.

Corrin sipped the last of her tea. “Thank you for the breakfast, it was delicious. Do you mind doing something else for me before I leave?”

“You need only to ask, Lady Corrin.” “I want to have my hair in different way than usual.”

“I see. Then I ask your ladyship to graciously step to the vanity.”

She usually kept her hair by check wearing her favourite hair band, so her asking for a different hair style was a change from usual. Corrin jumped up excitedly and almost skipped to her vanity, where she sat down to the step. Jakob stood beside her, took a comb and started to comb her long, almost white hair.

“What does our esteemed customer require today?” Jakob said in a playful voice.

“Do you remember that lady we saw the other day?” He nodded. They had visited quickly one of the villages in the outrealms as Corrin had wanted to visit the shops. She was curious about many things other people found normal, after spending most of her life in a lone castle. Jakob remembered it vividly, as Corrin had noticed passing lady’s hairstyle. She had her hair in a large bun, with a plait around it and a ribbon.

“I want to have hair like she had! Can you do it?”

“Hmm…. Milady’s hair is challenging, but I will do my utmost best.” Although Corrin’s hair was soft, it was wavy and never quite stayed in place. That’s why princess usually kept her hair free with just a headband.

“If there’s anyone who can do it, it’s you!”

Jakob blushed from the compliment. “You really shouldn’t shower your retainers with compliments like that all the time, Lady Corrin. Servants are fickly people, they can get too prideful and haughty if their master puts them on a pedestal all the time.”

“I thought you couldn’t get any more prideful than you already are! You once said you would manually extract the fangs from a dragon's jaw for me!” Corrin teased.

“Milady, that was not being too prideful, I was being simply honest.” Jakob said humbly.

With them bickering playfully, Jakob started to work through her hair. The hairstyle was a bit complex, but he had an idea how the hairstyle was to be made. Luckily he had made sure to learn how to do different hairstyles when he was younger. It was time to put those skills to work. He handled her hair with care, making sure not to pull too hard. Sometimes his eyes wandered to the bare, white nape of hers and every time Jakob had to pull his gaze back to his task.

Jakob finished with tying a blue ribbon around the plait and handed Corrin a small mirror. “Does this look satisfactory, Lady Corrin?”

“It looks more than that! Thank you, Jakob!”

Corrin used the small mirror to admire his work from the large mirror. It did look good on her, Jakob allowed himself a feeling of accomplishment. Butler had made sure not to leave any lose hairs hanging and had made every step of the hairstyle carefully.

“I really should be going, I don’t want to make others wait for me.” She rose from the chair and turned to face Jakob. “Thank you again for the breakfast and the hair.” She said while looking into his eyes. Jakob blushed a little from his mistress’ sudden proximity and stepped back and bowed to hide his embarrassment.

“No need to thank me, milady. I’m simply doing my duty.”

“Yes, I know.“ Jakob couldn’t see her expression, but thought her voice sounded… different?

“Well, I’m off! Have a nice day Jakob and see you later!” “As you, milady. Have a safe trip.”

Jakob could hear Corrin walking briskly to door and grapping her sheath. When Corrin had closed the door, Jakob raised his head and looked to the door. Jakob turned to table and started to collect the dirty dishes. After his birthday, he felt they were closer than ever. While they had lived in the Fortress, he had been a close friend of hers, sharing her worries and joys. In turn, Corrin had treated him with friendliness and familiarity that usually was not reserved for mere servants. When war had started, he had become one of her confidents. But now there was a certain easiness, relaxed feeling in their relationship. When he was a child he had vowed to become her butler, her retainer. His dream had come true, he had a certain place by her side. He was among the most trusted persons in her life, save Lady Azura and her siblings. Jakob should have felt content and satisfied with that.

So why did he did not feel satisfied? When he was with Lady Corrin, he felt some kind of… yearning. But could he possibly want, when he had everything he had sought for? Sometimes he could feel something vague yearning for his attention, but Jakob brushed those feelings in a hurry. He buried them carefully deep inside him.

****

Late afternoon, Jakob started to get worried. Lady Corrin and the rest of soldiers should have been back already. He was not the only one who noticed this as there was a buzzled confusion around the castle, soldiers talking to small groups in hushed voices with arms crossed. He saw Princess Camilla with worried expression her on the courtyard and decided to approach her.

“Princess Camilla. May I speak with you?”

“Is it about Corrin?” Camilla knew Jakob was utterly loyal to her younger sister.

“I admit, it’s worrying they haven’t returned. Ryoma, Xander, Hinoka and I had a talk about it and we decided to send soldiers after them.”

Camilla had hardly finished her sentence, when a portal to the outrealms opened. People began to gather around the portal, but not too close to hinder their arrival. Carriages, meant for transporting food arrived first driven by silent looking soldiers.

There were signs of burns on carriages with looked were results of magical attacks. Jakob’s heart leapt to his throat. Has Lady Corrin been hurt? Prince Leo was the first royal to arrive from the portal. He looked pale, but there were no visible wounds on him.

“We were attacked on the village, we need all the healers to heal the wounded!” Leo shouted and waved his hand to the direction of the barracks reserved for injured. Jakob heard Camilla gasping. Carriages were not transporting food as was theirs original purpose, but the wounded instead.

Jakob ignored the order and stayed to watch the portal anxiously. He needed to see Lady Corrin emerging from the portal himself, it was unlikely she was among the wounded. Finally, few infantry soldiers walked in leading the horses and he could see Lady Corrin. Her armour looked bloody and there was weariness on her face, but she did not look wounded.

Jakob and Camilla rushed to her side at the same time.

“Sister, darling, are you hurt?” Camilla embraced her sister, while Jakob tried to look for any possible wounds on her body.

“Lady Corrin, are you alright?” Jakob asked concerned.

Corrin embraced her sister back weakly. “Oh, both of you, I’m fine. Jakob, please go heal with the others.”

“What about you milady, do you require healing?” Jakob stepped closer to his mistress. Camilla petted her hair while whispering comforting words.

“No, I’m fine. I need to talk with Camilla. Don’t worry about me, really. The wounded need you right now.” She smiled, but corners of her mouth fidgeted nervously.

Jakob could not defy her any more. Relieved she was not wounded he hurried to the barracks. He figured the situation must have been bad, like the last time his healing was urgently needed. He was a healer, but not that good as Elise and Sakura, so his healing was not always required.

Butler grapped a healing staff from the doorway of the barracks. He could already see Felicia and Azama tending to the wounded lying in beds, but no Sakura or Elise was seen anywhere. Usually Princess Sakura was in charge of healing, directing other healers in their work, but now he himself had to make fast decision who needed healing the most. He saw Silas sitting on bed’s edge holding his bloody arm awkwardly in his lap with a pallid face.

“Oh, Jakob. I was pretty careless...” Silas breathed heavily as Jakob stepped closer to him.

“I can see that. Hmmp, no doubt you were doing something reckless, idiotic and heroic at the same time.” Jakob inspected the wounded arm closer, making sure not to touch the wound. The knight’s arm looked pretty bad, but Jakob had seen worse and knew Silas would be alright as long as he started healing.

“Haha, you really are cold…” Silas smiled weakly, sweat drops dripping on his forehead.

“What happened?” Jakob started to concentre his magical power on the healing rod. Silas grimaced. Healing, which consisted of stopping the blood flow and closing the wound was actually not a pleasant feeling, despite the outcome was welcome.

“It was a trap… There were enemies waiting for us in the city. They managed to separate us and went for the healers and carriages on the back. Luckily Corrin had placed few soldiers near them, but Elise had to take part in battle as well. She was hurt pretty badly, so Princess Sakura is healing her.” Silas fell silent after his tale.

Even if Princess Elise was gifted tome user, she was not suited for front lines, like her older brother Leo. She usually was in the rear, healing and unleashing her magic attacks from a safe distant. This must have been the first time she was hurt. Jakob understood now why Lady Corrin had seemed strange and why she wanted to talk with Camilla, to tell her the unfortunate news. He decided he should see her later in the evening, but now he had to focus on the healing.

*****

Healing had lasted for a good time. It was late night when Jakob knocked the door to Corrin’s quarters.

“It’s me, Jakob. I have brought tea for you milady, may I come in?” Jakob heard light footsteps approaching and the door opened.Corrin was standing before him, in her usual night gown her hair down. Jakob slipped through the door.

“I heard what happened, it must have been awful.”

“Yes, it was.” Corrin turned around and walked to her bed where she sat down wearily. Jakob closed the door carefully after him. “But you know what? Even with all the fighting, my hair didn’t budge at all. Maybe I should keep my hair always like that in a battle.” She smiled a bit, but her light voice sounded forced.

“Lady, Corrin. I’m here for you, if you wish to speak about it.” Jakob placed the plate to the table.

“Well, I guess I do feel little… shaken about today. The enemy had prepared a smart trap for us, for a while things looked pretty dire for us.” Corrin’s gaze was on the floor, her hands gripping the edge of the bed.

“There’s no point feeling shame about your actions, from what I heard you did your best in a dire situation.” He had gathered the general picture about the battle from the wounded. How Corrin had quickly gotten realised the graveness of the situation and with Leo, had made a quick plan to turn the battle to their favour. No one was blaming them, but thanking them for their fast reaction.

“Yes, I talked to Xander and Ryoma about it. They said I did my best. I know that… They don’t blame for anything… or for Elise’s wounds.” She pursed her lips together, her lower lip shaking. “But I just… Elise decided to follow me, her big sister, since she trusts me and wants to help me. I can’t help but to feel responsible for her.” Jakob hated seeing her mistress miserable like that. He sat to next to her.

“Milady. Princess Elise and your siblings, all the others, they follow you because they believe in you. You are not forcing them. They are aware of the risks, even Princess Elise, young she is.” Jakob said reassuringly. “I know, I know.” She breathed in. “It’s just I’m so tired all the fighting.” She put her hands on her face. “I thought I had gotten used to this… Fearing for my allies lives and wondering it this will ever stop…” But I just hate… all of this!”

Her voice broke down. Jakob was taken aback. The last time he could remember seeing her like this, when she had made that fateful decision between Nohrian and Hoshidan forces. He did what he couldn’t even dream to do in normal circumstances. But this was for Lady Corrin’s sake, not for his. He put his hands around her and Corrin put her head across his chest, sobbing quietly. He hoped his heart would not start to beat too fast. Her shoulders shook a bit while Jakob petted her hair gently.

“I don’t think one can get used to this. But all the fighting will stop one day with certainly.” Jakob said after her shoulders had stopped shaking.

“How can you be so sure?” Corrin looked at him with teary eyes. “Why, that’s because milady will succeed at ending this war. Have you forgotten? It was you, Lady Corrin who brought two nations together that were practically at war with each other. When we stepped out of the castle, I never imagined it would lead to this. You leading both Hoshidan and Nohrian forces. Honestly, it’s like from one those fairy tales we read about in the Northern Fortress.” Jakob chucked. “You can, and you will lead them to victory.”

Jakob took his hands from her back and placed them on her shoulders.

Corrin’s eyes widened a bit and she finally smiled, not the weary kind of smile, but a genuine one, that made Jakob’s heart skip and ache at same time.

“Oh, Jakob, you always know right words to say.” She wiped her tears. “I will do my best to be worthy of them. You really are the best butler, Jakob.” She did something that he had not prepared himself, could not prepare himself. She leaned in close to Jakob’s face and gave him a light kiss on his cheek before he could comprehend what was happening.

Jakob’s muscles stiffened completely and his mind went blank.

“Um, Jakob, are you alright? I’m sorry, I… I was out of bounds.” She looked at him almost frightened.

“No need to apologize, milady.” Jakob cried out hastily. “You are still upset about today. It’s… natural that you feel touched.” He jumped from the bed desperate to put some distance between them.

“I suppose I do…” Corrin’s voice sounded uncertain.

“Do you require any further services tonight?” Jakob faced his mistress with a posture which Gunther would have given an approving nod.

“No, I don’t think so, but…”

“Well, then I’ll excuse myself. Good night, Lady Corrin. Please enjoy your tea, I’ll collect the tea kettle in the morning.” Jakob headed to the door with a completely natural pace and closed the door after him with a pleasant smile leaving Corrin still sitting on her bed with dumbfounded expression.

Jakob descended the stairs feebly taking support from the railing. The kiss could hardly been called romantic. It had been a quick perk on the cheek, barely even worth the mention. It had left him completely shaken, with dangerous thoughts floating from his mind. _Did I really want to stay her side as just her butler? Was there something I wanted, but dismissed it completely?_ Maybe, always have wanted but I could not admit? Jakob could feel something growing stronger inside him, no more satisfied being buried inside him and yearning for his attention.

***

Jakob had one of the worst nights in his life. The more tired he became, the more his thoughts spun in his head. He had slept for few hours fighting a useless battle against his own mind. When the dawn came, he felt relieved but at the same time horrified facing his mistress.

Jakob had steeled himself to act as normal as he could when he came to serve her breakfast. Corrin seemed recovered from the last night, and welcomed him with her normal warmth and openness. Jakob joked with her like usual, trying to keep his voice natural and light.

“Umm…Jakob, about that kiss last night…” Jakob almost froze while raising tea kettle, but forced himself to continue pouring her tea. He had feared she would want to return to the subject.

Jakob poured her tea and chuckled. “Milady, you are far too innocent.” He hoped his hands would not betray him. “That could hardly be called a kiss. After all, it was your way of showing appreciation for me”. Jakob did not know what he was saying anymore, all he knew he had to say something, to pretend her kiss had not affected him in any way.

“Yeah, that’s right. Thank you for last night. I was so tired, I don’t know what came over me.” Something strange flashed in Corrin’s face, but Jakob was too occupied with his thoughts not to delve deeper. “I only hope you were not… offended.”

“Of course not!” Jakob cried out. “You could never offend me, milady. And allow me to say this, Lady Corrin, there is no need to thank me. I was merely doing my duty as your butler.”

“Yes, your duty. I know. I can always count on you, Jakob. What I would do without you?” Corrin smiled and sipped her tea.

Somehow Jakob managed to serve the rest of the breakfast. In the kitchen safe from other peoples’ eyes, he buried his hands on his face. W _hat on earth am I doing? Why do I always talk about duty with Lady Corrin?_ A horrible realization became to wake up inside him. Always proclaiming about butler’s duties… Whom he wanted to hear it? _It was for me, not for Lady Corrin…_ He needed to remind himself he was serving her out of loyalty devotion a servant feels for his master. The reason why he asked her to be allowed stay at her side as a butler… It had not been borne out of loyalty. He had wanted, he needed to stay near her, but he had mistaken his status. He had not wanted to have a place by her as her butler. _I wanted… to be something more to her than just her butler._

Following days, Jakob could not look at Lady Corrin straight. Jakob cursed himself feeling this way. He was a butler. A servant, a retainer, a commoner, not even worth taking consideration romantically. She was a princess, of royalty, a leader of their army. He had promised to serve her. Falling in love with her was not certainly proper, it could not be allowed. He did serve her normally, but inside he felt like a tired actor trying to preserve to the end of the performance. He could see Corrin was starting to suspect something, looking at him with puzzled eyes, when he left her after having done necessary tasks.

Next time he left her with excuse of having more tasks to attend to, he could see hurt in her eyes. He hated himself for making her feel like that. He knew he couldn’t pretend rest of his life. He would have to leave. The only question was when. Jakob was in his room wondering how to tell lady Corrin devastating news, when he heard a knock on his door

“Jakob, it’s me. Are you there?”

It was lady Corrin. For an instant, Jakob considered staying quiet, then cursed himself for his cowardice. He went to open the door.

“My lady, it’s rare to see you in this part of the castle. How I own this pleasure?”

Jakob hoped his smile was not too forced. “I need to talk with you. Can I come in?” Corrin solemn expression made his smile wafer.

“Please, come on in. How kind of you to visit your servant.” Jakob stepped in to make room, and Corrin came in. She looked around his tidy room. It was pretty bare, but comfortable looking. Few books on his night table, a small cabinet.

“Jakob, I’m going to ask you directly.” Corrin turned around to face her butler. “Have I offended you somehow? You seem so distant lately. Honestly, you don’t seem like yourself at all.” Corrin crossed her arms. “Is it… because of that kiss?”

“No, well…” Jakob was taken aback by her directness. The kiss was not entirely unrelated, but this went deeper than that. Jakob pursed his lips together. He had wanted to prepare himself better, but now was as good time as never.

“I’m sorry, Lady Corrin. But I have done something… very unprofessional. It’s something I should have told you about a long time ago.”

“What are you talking about? No matter what, we can work it out! So please, tell me what’s wrong!” I’m afraid we cannot work this one out, Lady Corrin… “It’s about our talk on my birthday.” Corrin nodded.

“Yes, what about it?” Jakob breathed in.

“Even if I asked to stay be your side as your butler, I have to take my words back. I am so very sorry, Lady Corrin.” Jakob looked at Corrin with great regret and sorrow.

Corrin paled.“WHAT! No no no no! Why, Jakob, tell me why!” She seemed almost to be in panic.

He had not expected Corrin to react so strongly and felt sorry for her. But he had to keep going. “When you told me how much I mean for… I was happy. But at the same time,” Jakob gulped, “There was a part of me that felt regret because it was plain to me you would never see me more than as a family member at most.”

Corrin froze. “Jakob, wait, do you mean…?”

Jakob steeled himself. She deserved to hear his reasons. ”Yes, Lady Corrin. I have always been so fond of you, of your strength, kindness and really, everything about you! I told myself a long time I have mixed up feelings of love and admiration, since Lady Corrin is my mistress. But I cannot lie to myself anymore. I’m… in love with you, lady Corrin.” Jakob whispered his last words. He averted his gaze, not wanting to see her face, which was without a doubt filled with pity and apologetic.

“…I cannot believe what I am hearing.” He heard Corrin say blankly.

“It is understandable. I have failed you. I—cannot serve you like this. I will resign myself from your service.“

“You leaving, that’s… that’s impossible! I could not go another day without you!” There was suddenly more emotion in her voice.

“You don’t know how sorry I am to betray your trust like this. But I will have to leave the first thing in the morning.” Jakob turned around, hoping she would leave him. He didn’t want to draw out this any further than was necessary. Corrin grapped his arms and forced him to turn around.

“Wait Jakob, don’t say that! You don’t even want to hear my response?” That was the least thing he wanted to hear.

”I do know you care about me. You treat me like I am your family member and a friend. I’m grateful about that, truly.” Jakob averted his gaze. Corrin put her hand to his cheeks and turned his head to face her.

”That’s where you are wrong!” He looked into her eyes. For some reason he could not see any pity in them at all. Her eyes were shining brilliantly, like they were dancing. It was like she was actually… happy. “Because…. I love you too!”

Jakob could not comprehend what he heard. “My lady. Are you sure you know what you are saying?” Jakob asked uncertainly.

_It must be a mistake… She must have mistaken…_

“Of course I know! Honestly, Jakob. You couldn’t ever tell that I had feelings for you?”

Jakob had of course given a thought about it. But it had always been just that, a thought. Lady Corrin returning his feelings was like his most beautiful fantasy had come true. “Milady has… feelings for me?”

Corrin started to look more annoyed than moved. “That’s what I just said. I thought I was dropping pretty obvious hints, but looks like they weren’t enough. I thought you didn’t like me back… So I just…. stayed quiet. I was too afraid you leaving me. I told myself that having you as my friend would be enough for me.”

All Jakob could do was to stare at Corrin and wonder how on earth this was possible.

Corrin gripped his arms harder as if she was determined to keep him in his place and fixated her gaze on Jakob.“But since you were honest with me, I can finally be honest with you and myself. I love you, Jakob! You are the reason I have good memories even in a place like The Northern Fortress. You are… my home.”She whispered the last words softly, smiling shyly.

Jakob could feel his perceptions of the world reordering itself. The world where Corrin cared for him just as her friend and her butler was starting to disappear, to make room for a world where it was possible for a butler and a princess…

“Um, Jakob. I know it’s sudden, but please don’t stand there with your mouth open! Talk to me, please!” Corrin seemed a bit worried by Jakob’s unreceptiveness.

Jakob could only echo Corrin’s previous words. “…I cannot believe what I am hearing.”

“Hey, I already said that!” Corrin cried. Jakob burst to laughter and put his hands on her shoulders.

”Jakob! Stop laughing!” Corrin looked like she was at her wits end, her cheeks red for embarrassment and furrowing from annoyance.

“Forgive me, lady Corrin. But to think we were both thinking the same thing. Hiding our real feelings and being afraid of things changing. If I had known about your feelings, I would have confessed to you much sooner.” Jakob chuckled caressing her shoulders.

Corrin annoyed expression disappeared and made room to a soft smile. “You are telling me now, Jakob. Please, call me just Corrin.” She roused her hand on Jakob’ and squeezed them softly.

“Very well, Corrin. If I may be so bold as to embrace you…”This time it was Jakob’s turn to blush.

“You don’t even have to ask.” Corrin pressed her head without any hesitation to Jakob’s chest and he put his arms around her. Having Corrin in his arms felt better than anything in his life. He caressed her hair, pulling her even closer, smiling to himself. He felt Corrin’s hands gripping his back.

“From now on, will you stay be my side as my beloved?” He heard Corrin murmuring shyly. He could tell by her voice that she was probably smiling as widely as he was.

“I will, Corrin. We will always be together.” Jakob promised. _I absolutely, will never leave your side, my love._

“Thank you, Jakob.”

Jakob had heard Corrin thanking him a million of times before. Thanking him for serving her tea, thanking him for healing her, thanking him for being her friend, but never had her thanks made him feel so much gratitude for just being alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think one of my problems with writing is that my English vocabulary is limited. Although I like to think I’m pretty good in English, this is completely different writing from what I have done before. Of course, I haven’t written any fiction before so I guess that’s not surprise xD I have actually lots of ideas for fanfics, but I’m afraid to do them, since I know they would not be at that level I would want them to be. But I won’t get better at writing if I don’t work for it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re wondering about the title, you guessed right. I’m really terrible making them up. If you liked this, please leave kudos and/or review! Like I said in the beginning, I welcome all kinds of comments!


End file.
